August 3, 2015/Chat log
Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 5:57 Loving77 hiiii silly 5:57 Dragonian King sup peep 6:00 Loving77 I'm going to put the GX story I'm making on this wiki to keep me better organized, if you don't mind it. 6:00 Dragonian King ok it's your wiki too :P 6:04 Loving77 ik I just didn't want to bother anybody :P bc I'm going to be making a lot of pages Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:36 Cfljony22 hiiii silly hey peep 6:36 Dragonian King hey jony 6:37 Cfljony22 do u mean hiii jony cause if u do your correct 6:39 Dragonian King no 6:39 Loving77 hi jony 6:39 Dragonian King i dont 6:40 Cfljony22 Yes? omg the biggest storm ever is going down right now 6:41 Dragonian King you should've seen it by me yesterday 6:43 Cfljony22 welp tell lily i said hi i gotta catch a train tomorrow so i gtg up early see ya 6:44 Dragonian King bye jony 6:44 Cfljony22 love birds 6:44 Dragonian King ... * Dragonian King slaps Jony Cfljony22 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 6:46 Loving77 lol 7:25 Dragonian King dooq 7:30 Loving77 boop Williamm258 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:31 Williamm258 hi 7:34 Dragonian King hi will . 8:06 Williamm258 bro 8:06 Dragonian King yeah? 8:06 Williamm258 do you like gx 8:10 Dragonian King i've never seen anything related to GX before soo... 8:10 Williamm258 ok do you like dm 8:11 Dragonian King yeah 8:12 Williamm258 do you like zexle 8:14 Dragonian King yeah 8:15 Williamm258 me and peep Only have 9 episodes of gx left 8:16 Dragonian King cool 8:18 Williamm258 and Then we can start yu gi oh 5ds 8:44 Dragonian King dooq 8:46 Williamm258 bye bro bye peep Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:48 Loving77 boop 9:06 Dragonian King . 9:13 Loving77 Silly, do you remember Pizzaboy66? 9:13 Dragonian King yeah 9:13 Loving77 Well, he posted a blog the other day on the TT wiki asking if anybody remembered him idk if he forgot about this place or what so I'm gonna leave him a message on this wiki to get him over here Flower1470 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 9:15 Flower1470 hey Silly 9:15 Loving77 bc I don't want to mention this wiki on the TT wiki bc we don't want spammers 9:15 Flower1470 Sup Peep 9:15 Dragonian King hi lily jony says hi 9:15 Flower1470 HI JONY did he have to leave early or what 9:16 Dragonian King 5:43 Cfljony22 welp tell lily i said hi i gotta catch a train tomorrow so i gtg up early see ya this is going to be weird because i have another friend named duke except duke is a nickname so it doesn't count dooq 9:39 Loving77 boop Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:54 Loving77 ooo it looks like I'm getting the chat log... 10:00 Flower1470 i cant lol Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 10:03 Dragonian King i gtg, bye guys 10:03 Loving77 bye Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 10:05 Flower1470 *enters chat* i gtg *leaves again* 10:06 Loving77 lol I gtg bye Category:Chat logs Category:August 2015